Prologue : And So We Met
by RedAlaina
Summary: Dalish female Warden and Zevran classic romance story. I am thinking this will be a Prologue to a longer project I would like to do later, but works as stand alone for now. 4 Parts. Origins ONLY may not follow canon to Awakening or 2.  Sorry.
1. Part 1: The Girl

**Part 1**

**The Girl**

It was one of the worst days of her life. Verena stared at the ground, her nausea threatening to overcome her entire body. She stood outside, alone for now, outside of Redcliffe Castle. Her head rested against a stone wall, warmed by the day's sun. She reached into her pack, digging out a small diary that she had been keeping, and leafed through some of the opening pages...

'**I have left my Clan. **I am incredibly saddened to say that a terrible sickness has driven me from my home in seek of a cure, one that can be found by joining a shem named Duncan. From what I understand, I am to become a Grey Warden, a fighter of the dark creatures that attacked me. I do not know how I feel about this. My skills as a fighter and hunter have always been valued among the clan, but to go off to fight a war...I can only do my best. As sad as I feel, protecting the people of Fereldan...feels right. As if it was what I was meant to do. I will do what I must to save what people I can. I believe this is what I must do.'

'**Grey Wardens.** From what I understand, there are only two of us left. Myself, and Alistair, who has been in a state of silent depression since our rescue from the battlefield tower. At this time, I have accompanied myself with two other companions. A Kocari Wilds witch, named Morrigan. She's harsh and rather blunt, but I feel her magic will be quite helpful on our journey. Nothing at all like the terrifying 'Witch of the Wilds' legends, either.

The second is a Mabari dog that I met before the Darkspawn battle. How he survived and managed to escape is beyond me, but I've taken a special shine to the creature, despite my distaste for dogs. His name is Barkley, and I am grateful for his animalistic power on our side.

I would like to note that even through this, I have found a small bit of time to grieve for my dear friend Tamlem, who I must assume I lost to the Darkspawn taint two days before I left my Dalish home camp.'

'**The Nightmares.** They grow frightening, waking me in the night in a cold sweat and keeping me from getting the rest I need. Tomorrow we reach Redcliffe, and Alistair says that Arl Eamon is a good man, one worthy enough to take the throne of Fereldan. I sincerely hope he is willing to do so.

In more pleasant news, we have gained two more companions before Lothering was taken by the Darkspawn. A Chantry maiden by the name of Leliana, whose fghting prowess suggest a more colorful lifestyle before she turned to the church. I have no doubt her skills will aid us. The second companion is a Quanri who simply likes to be called 'Sten', though I doubt that is his true name. He was to be sentanced to death for the crime of killing a family of innocents, but I do not believe he wishes true harm, and I wish for him to seek pennance in the form of fighting for me. Quanri warriors are absolutely not to be taken lightly, and as of right now I'm willing to look for arms wherever I can find them.'

**'Redcliffe is in dire condition. **They are being attacked by the living dead each night and require great aid. I need the arl's help, and I cannot rightfully sit by while this many lives hang in the balance. I have spent all day running around this town, helping them build the morale of their peoples and aiding in whatever way I can. It is tiring work, and I plan a short reprieve before dusk to earn some must-needed sleep.'

She scanned the pages earnestly, and took a quill and inkwell from her pack, sitting down to add below the last entry.

'**Alistair is furious. **Our efforts to save Redcliffe were successful, but we have lost Lady Isolde, and our saving grace here was the dark arts of Blood Magic. Lady Isolde should not have kept young Connor's magical talents hidden, and that was a problem of her own doing. The Maleficar was apparently poisoning the poor Arl as well, complicating the situation further. He seems truly sorry, though I'm not sure how forgiving I can be of him right now, even though his efforts have freed the castle and town from the demonic plaguing and restoration can now occur...Alistair wanted us to travel to the Circle of Magi for aid first, but that trip could take far too long to go there and get back in time to even save Redcliffe...Lady Isolde offered herself for the ritual. I agreed to her wishes, though I fear I shall forever remain guilty for it.'

She closed the book, heaving a deep sigh and still attempting to fight the nauseau that plagued her. Looking ahead, she saw someone coming down the front steps of the castle, and held her breath, fearing for Alistair. She exhaled, relieved to see that it was Leliana.

"Are you all right?" Leliana asked, sounding rather concerned.

"I'm fine, just..." Verena shifted her gaze uncomfortably, fighting her fidgety fingers. "I really hope I made the right decision."

"Morrigan mentioned that there seemed to be little choice. Especially if the Lady was so resolute of sacrificing herself to save her son."

"They're at each others throats, aren't they?"

"Well...uhm...yes, yes they are..."

"Terrific. Thank you for the support, Leliana. Sincerely. I should go try to make sure no one else dies today." She wanted to walk forward, but her feet felt heavy and her head dizzy. Too much has happened in the past day.

"Please, be careful..." Leliana called quietly after her.

"Thanks..." Verena muttered, trudging ahead. She was more than halfway up the stairs when Alistair nearly slammed one of the doors down, storming out of the castle in a huff.

"What-"

"I don't want to hear another word out of you!" He screeched, waving himself in a threatening manner towards her.

Verena frowned, dissapointed in herself. She knew that her decision had hurt him, and he felt a terrible sting, but at the same time... "Alistair, if you didn't want me to make the damn decision, then why on all that is Holy am I making all the blasted decisions? Why aren't I, following you?"

Alistair had paused, turning to look at her with a death-glare, but his scolding had been muted.

She stepped closer to him, fighting the sting of tears in her eyes. "If we had left to go to the circle there may not have been a town or arl to come back to! Next time lives are weighed against each other, you can take the reigns and I will gladly accept whatever you decide." And with that, she spun back around and stormed in to the castle.

They were offered one more night at Redcliffe before they continued their trek in the morning. Verena made a few more notes in her diary before packing her things. She tried to simply focus on gathering supplies and eating her breakfast, but her queasiness from the prior day had still not entirely left her, and she offered her meal to her Mabari. A soft knock behind her grabbed her attention, and Alistair stood, looking rather solemn. "Uh...hey."

"Hi."

"Listen...I'm...I'm kind of sorry about being so harsh on you yesterday. You're right, it must not have been an easy decision to make, and I've put alot of pressure on you by suddenly following you and not leading. You're more new to the Grey Warden thing than I am even, and you've had a bit of a rough start of it as well." He looked down, kind of kicking at the floor with his boot.

Verena sighed. "It's fine. You're just upset that Lady...that she died...it's understandable, really."

"I took it too far though, by taking it out on you so much. It's not so entirely your fault as it's just...this entire situation is so messed up."

"I'll agree with you there completely. Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're all packed up. So what's our next stop?"

"You've got me interested in the circle. I think we should head to the tower next, then go to Orzammar. Those two are closest. Then, we can stop by the Dalish camp on the way to Denerim."

"Sounds like a good plan. What of the Urn of Sacred Ashes? We need to look for that if Arl Eamon is to get any better."

"His condition has stabilized from what I understand. Our first clue is Lake Callenhad docks, which is where we'll need to go to talk to the Circle anyway. We'll go from there."

"That's actually a really, really good plan. Let's do it." He smiled.

**XxXxX**

"Oh good, the lovebirds have made up." Morrigan chimed as Alistair and Verena walked down the castle steps.

"Hahaha Morrigan, very funny." Alistair mocked.

"We are **not** lovebirds." Verena said, frowning hard. She noted Leliana's childish giggle. "Let's just get a move on...we want to get as much ground covered as possible today."

"We're are to be travelling all over the countryside, yes?" Morrigan asked. "Why not invest in some horses?"

"With what coin?" Verena retorted, frowning.

"Here. A few quests to do while we're out on the road." The mage replied, stuffing some papers into the elf's hands.

"I-these are Chantry requests? And who are the Blackstone Irregulars?"

"You wanted allies, did you not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Well we might as well make ourselves useful while we're galavanting all over the place, shouldn't we?"

"All right. Not a horrid idea...at least they pay well. Besides looking for trouble though, let's hope our journey is smooth. And quickly traveled."

**XxXxX**

I was pleased. We had made excellent progress in the past week, with little interference from Darkspawn or other unwelcome intruders. The battles were, at this point, almost daily, but small and short, taking very little time. As long as the weather held, we did not pitch our tents, simply slept on our open bedrolls. And today was another bright and sunny day, clear weather perfect for travelling.

"You know, we've had quite a good bit of luck as of late, with the traveling and the tiny little battles and whatnot." Alistair said pleasently. He was obviously bored.

Morrigan scoffed. "And do you know that by mentioning that we are now most likely-"

"Help, help!"

"-to run into trouble. Thanks."

Alistair laughed nervously, earning a heartwarming look from Leliana.

"Help!" A woman dressed in simple clothing ran up to them. I stepped forward. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"My wagon-it-oh pelase come quickly!" And she dashed off.

"Come, let's follow her." I said back to my companions, and found myself running to keep the woman in my sight. I rounded a corner, and saw her standing in the center of what seemed to be a large circle of armored men...

A sickening cracking sound got my attention as my head whipped around to look at the falling tree. Instinct alone sprung my legs forward to save me from being crushed, grabbing Morrigans wrist on the way. We tumbled into each other, she scowling at me for being so rash, and I checked to make sure the rest of our little group had made it. They all seemed fine.

"The Grey Warden dies here!" A thickly accented voice shouted, and I barely had time to draw my weapon before being swarmed by a small army of dagger-wielding ambushers.

The cling and clang of weapons and armor resonated through the air. Arrows flung by my head, several times nearly hitting their mark. Sten was already rushing the far-off enemies, cutting them down one at a time. I tried not to get distracted by them too much. A single sting of a dagger confirmed an inkling suspicion. Their blades were poisoned. I cut down another one of the would be killers, his blood pooling quickly on the ground. Finally, the herd seemed to thin, and I looked around, breathing a bit easier. An archer or two is all that remained, and curiously, neither one seemed ready to run quite yet. Morrigan was already wearing them down, and Sten was cutting at them with his large sword. I sighed, looked around the battlefield. "Assassins?"

"It would seem so." Alistair said, looking around as well. "I think this one's still alive..."

I frowned. "Where?"

The other Grey Warden was poking at a body with his boot. I looked closer. He was breathing, whoever he was. "He's an elf." I said, a little surprised.

"Oh, sure, humans are the only assassins out there."

"That's not what I meant. I think..." He groaned once, interrupting my thoughts. "Uh. Let's tie him up. I have some questions I think."

"'You think'? Oh, why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" Alistair sat down and helped me restrain the unconcious elf. I sat him up and dragged him to a nearby stump, leaning him against it. His head lolled back, and he graoned in pain. "Aaaahhh...what...who?"

He blinked his eyes open slowly, and tried to stand up, lightly pressing against his restraints. "Wait...this doesn't seem right...oooh." He looked up. "Ah. That's right. My failed attempt at assassinating the Warden."

I looked down at the him. He seemed so unbelievably relaxed. The rest of my group had begun to circle around me. "I have questions for you." I said.

"Interrogation? Ah, let me make this easy for both of us. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am an Antivan Crow hired by your Teryn Loghain to kill the Grey Wardens."

"An Antivan Crow? That's...not good." Alistair frowned.

I wasn't really sure what to do with the information. The other elf seemed to just want to chat about the failed attempt on my life and make a couple of jokes about it. Finally, I interrupted him. "So what am I supposed to do with you? You did try to kill me, so I'd say I'd be justified in killing you, right?"

"Yes, you would. However, I would like to make an offer, if you would hear it?"

"I'm listening..."

"I do not wish to die, yes? And you...well, obviously, you do not need much protecting, but I would be willing to sell you my services in exchange for me keeping my life."

"You want to come with me?"

He smiled. I was honestly off-put by his attitude. There was something odd about it. Something I couldn't put my finger on. I thought about it. Maybe everyone deserves at least one second chance. I tried to search his face. It was just so...relaxed. Like it would be perfectly fine no matter what I chose to do with him. My interest was piqued.

"I...all right..."

"We're taking an assassin with us now?" Alistair cried.

Leliana's face stretched with a smile. "What a great thing you're doing! Second chances should always be welcomed."

"Hmph. As long as we watch our food and drink closely...I have no qualms." Morrigan chimed.

I waited for Sten's input on the situation, but he only growled.

"Welcome to our little traveling party, I guess." I helped him stand and turned him around to cut his bonds. My friends began dispersing themselves, picking up anything useful off the bodies of our new friends former comrades. The odd elf began to laugh at a private joke to himself as I cut away at the rope around his wrists. "What's so funny...?"

"I was just thinking that it would be more fun to stay in these bonds awhile longer, if the time permitted it." He laughed lowly.

I froze, taking a step back. "Excuse me?"

He peered over his shoulder. "Oh, sorry. My bad. I forget here in Fereldan you are...more subtle, is it?"

I had to think about it for a moment. "I...was that a sexual joke?" I had to make sure I was listening to him properly. No one could be so improper...could they? Or so blunt?

He stared at me for a split second before laughing hysterically. "Oh, this is going to be fun! I can tell."

"Oh joy." I replied sarcastically, finally freeing him of the ropes. He flexed his hands. "So my little Warden, what am I to do for now?"

"Oh. Right. For now just gather whatever supplies you think we could need, and I'm sure you have your own travelling equipment...?" I gave him an odd look. 'Little Warden'?

"Yes yes, not an issue. But I do like to be well-informed of my long term goals and the such. Would you mind, explaining to me?"

At least that made sense. "Of course not. Right now, we're headed towards the Circle of Magi, we have treaties with all the factions of Fereldan to call upon aid during a blight..."


	2. Part 2: Tell Me A Story

**Part 2**

**Tell Me A Story**

I took a shine to Zevran. Despite his attempt on my life, I genuinely got the feeling that it was more of a job thing, and nothing more. He was incredibly easy going, and fun to talk to. Something I hadn't been able to do in what seemed like a long time. Alistair was the Grey Warden who I could relate to, but despite his joking demeanor he could get to be a stiff pretty quickly. Sten and Morrigan both were nigh impossible to talk to easily and Leliana...nice girl, but sometimes said things she didn't mean, leading to awkward moments. Talking to Zevran was like talking to myself, easy to do and simply understood, even if his blunt way of talking about things that were better left unsaid was somewhat unnerving. And I quickly found why. Being raised by whores had it's obvious side effects. I smiled at him as I listened to him go on about the city of Antiva.

"...and you would always find beautiful nobles wandering around. Quite a gem, my city..."

"It sounds wonderful. I'm sorry you have to miss it so."

"Ah, a small price to pay. You have a home here in Fereldan, yes?"

I paused, frowning. "Well, sort of...I'm Dalish, and once you leave your clan...well. I'm not so sure if it would be easy to find them again. At least, not until another gathering."

Zevran leaned back in surprise. "You left your home to become a Grey Warden? That's very noble of you."

"The circumstances were unique. I'm not fully sure if I would have left given a better option, but...I don't know. Maybe I would have."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh, right. I haven't mentioned that yet. I was scouting and attacked by a Darkspawn. The taint nearly killed me then and there. My keeper said I lay in fever for two days before I began remembering anything again. A shem, Duncan, our former Senior Grey Warden, had rescued me and told me that becoming a Grey Warden was the only way I would live out the year. I had fought the taint off once, but left unchecked it would come back and kill me easily. So I left with him, for becoming a Grey Warden was the best way to save me." I intentionally left out the part about my good friend Tamlem and how he was lost. I wasn't sure I was ready to talk about it.

"That is quite a story." Zevran nodded. "And Duncan, he is the one you lost at Ostagar?"

"Yes. Alistair was quite torn up about it, the poor guy. We're the last remaining Fereldan Wardens. I'm honestly not sure how we're supposed to pull this off."

"You both are very strong. And, if you can stave off the Crows, I'm sure you could do about anything else after that. Even the Qunari are weary about invading our lands."

"...Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You sometimes seem to contradict what you say...I'm not sure. It's like you're belittling yourself while trying to sound impressive at the sometime. It's...odd."

"Am I so odd to you?"

"A little, yes." It was incredibly curious, but it only piqued my interest in him more. I found myself longing to learn more about him.

"I see. So then why are you staring at me like that?"

"Huh? Staring like what?"

"Don't take me for a fool. I've seen how you've trudged along all day just to walk over here and happily sit your petite little bottom right next to me. Just to talk, or so you say."

My mouth hung open for a second. "What else would I want to do? You're the newest member here...and I just wanted to get to know you a little better. We could be travelling for awhile, after all." Why was I dodging the real reason?

"You are a darling little creature. And you fight like a lion! I have never seen such ferocity from such a small frame."

"Side effect of being a Grey Warden..." I replied promptly. This was getting a bit embarrassing.

"Uhm, Verena? Could I talk to you for a moment?" I turned. Alistair was behind me. "Oh, sure. Sorry Zevran. I'd like to talk more later?"

The Antivan yawned. I couldn't tell if it was fake or not. "Oh, maybe. But I am getting so dreadfully tired. I may just turn in. Good night."

I hid my dissapointment. "Oh, good night then..." Alistair was dragging me away by the forearm. "What are you doing?" He hissed at me.

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed? He's an assassin! A Crow! And you're over there flirting! Every night!"

I flushed, deeply. "Fl-fliriting?" I leaned in on Alistair. "Is that what it looks like I'm doing?"

The male Warden had to straighten himself, and his mouth opened once, as if to say something, and closed again. "Yes, actually, that's precisely what it looks like."

"I don't mean to."

"Well I think _he_ _does_ so I would be a little extra careful when you talk to him, all right?"

"No problem...we should reach the Circle tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, we should...you're right, we should focus on that right now. That's whats most important. I guess I'm going to turn in. Sweet dreams...and I mean that earnestly."

I giggled. "Thank you, Alistair. You too." I waved as he ducked into his tent, and withdrew back to my own tent to write in my diary and get some sleep as well.

**XxXxX**

**'If Redcliffe was bad, the Mages tower was horrendous.** Many of the mages have turned into dark abomination creatures. We were slowed nearly half a day by being captured into a sloth demons trap, and become nearly lost in the Fade for good. I am almost sad to say this, but I am more relieved at my decision at Redcliffe to rid the demon there immediately. We would have been greatly hindered to get to Connor's aid, and I am not sure there are even that many mages to spare on an extra journey outside of rebuilding the Tower. The mage Wynne has earnestly joined us and our efforts, and I am ever grateful. She is wise, strong, and a poweful ally.

For now, we sleep at the Spoiled Princess, our treaty promised to be fulfilled by First Enchanter Irving, a man whom I believe we can trust whole-heartedly. Freeing the mages tower has delayed our efforts by a day or two, but was well worth it. I shudder to think of the Right of Annulment even happening. Wynne has expressed her gratitude as well.

In Denerim we must talk to a reasearcher who may have been close to finding the Urn. Even with this information in hand, I wish to go to Orzammar first, it is a small bit of backtracking and then we can be on our merry way.

I closed my diary, heaving a sigh. My muscles were sore from the constant fighting that went on in the tower, and a hot bath would be more than welcome. A knock at my door surprised me. "Who is it?"

"It is I, your smoldering lover." The line was dripping with sarcasm.

"You can come in, Zevran."

"Ah-a! So you allow me to enter your bedchambers? Progress!"

I smiled. His blunt words were beginning to grow on me, even if they were unnerving at times. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, believe me. I simply thought that you would miss my story-telling around the campfire and thought a new one would soothe you to sleep." His sarcastic tone morphed into it's genuine meaning, and I smiled at it.

"That's sweet. Actually, I do what to ask you about something..."

"Oh? This should be good."

"Your dream in the Fade. Was that..."

"You really should not worry about that." He said quickly. "The Crows are picky about who gets to be one of them and who doesn't. Trust me when I say I was one of the lucky ones. I lived."

"Zevran, that's horrible."

"There are many sad stories in this world. Yours and mine are not the only ones, yes?"

"I like to think that's more of a reason to love the people we meet."

Zevran laughed coldly. "Says the Warden who has already ended lives."

"Hey, believe it or not, I don't like killing. But people are trying to kill me right now and some people do not deserve to live. Actually, the people that don't deserve to live are the reasons assassins like you even exist in the first place, right? And I've helped alot of people along the way too."

"Ah, a valid point. And sometimes I think your ambitions are a little too noble. You've told me about this problem in Redcliffe, and how it was causing you such grief?"

"After seeing the state of the Tower, I feel much better about my decision."

"Now let's turn the tables. Lets say you leave Redcliffe, and there was a capable group of mages right outside the town this whole time! Then how would you feel?"

I frowned. The thought of something liked that... "Why would you even ask me that?" I felt queasy.

"I am just curious about your morals. You are intriguing to me as I am to you, I bet." He stopped, and looked at me strangely. "Are you all right?"

I remembered the way Lady Isolde's body contorted as he blood was ripped from her. The smell, particularly. It was still fresh in my nostrils from earlier today, wondering the blood-soaked halls of the tower had renewed the memory, and the guilt I felt over allowing it to happen. The repulsive thoughts in my head mixed with the guilt lingering everywhere else in my body made the nauseau too much to handle. I leaned over the opposite side of the bed I was sitting in and lost my dinner into the bucket that lay at the foot of the bed.

"Whoa!" Zevran hopped over, soothing my back with a gentle massage.

"I was...a simple scout." I began hoarsely, tasting bile in my mouth. Zevran didn't say anything, but kept rubbing my back. "I uh...would usually allow shems to escape with their lives, at least. The bullying type...I was not. Not like some of the others. Some Dalish...shoot first. But I never felt quite right about it. And then...this happens. And I knew I was a capable fighter. But normally just wild beasts. Large ones, more often then not." I paused.

"So you had never killed another person before becoming a Warden?" He asked.

I frowned. "There was one time...I came across a shem woman about to be...soiled, by a group of bandits. They had assaulted her caravan, killed her husband and planned to sell her daughter off to the highest bidder. I went blind with rage. The cruelty those men possessed...a friend of mine said I was like a demon, unheeding to any words said to me. Yes, I killed them. But I did not feel good nor bad about it. It was simply right. This quest. It does not always feel right. I have been forced to weigh lives...good lives, against lives. There is no compromise in some cases, and I do not wish to complain. Things just aren't easy."

"So your sickness stems from guilt?"

"In part. I may have just overexerted myself in the last day. I am still adjusting to being a Grey Warden, after all."

"May I say that it is rather remarkable that you have been able to do all what you have done thus far, despite it being against your very nature." He handed me a glass of water from the nightstand.

I turned my head to look at him, surprised. "I...didn't expect that." I accepted the glass, taking a few swigs to rinse out my mouth and spit into the bucket below.

"Well what did you expect?"

"Annoyance, I guess? You're an assassin. This is kind of...well, I'm not sure. I just figured you would tell me to get over it or something."

"Assassinating is my thing, not everyone's. Some people do just have a problem with killing. I am allowed to admire doing what you must despite it being against what one would normally do, yes?"

"That's true..." His hands had moved from my back and to my shoulders.

"I think you are right about overexerting yourself, however. Would you like a massage?"

A little warning signal went off in my head. "If I say yes, it's not going to end in you naked, is it?"

"Only if you want it to." He said, but his smile told me he hoped for more.

"Just a massage. If you want to."

"Of course I do! I wouldn't have offered otherwise."

I settled into the beddings under me as he kneaded his fingers through my shoulders. He was good at this, and I felt some of the tension leave my body with every passing second. I suddenly realized how tired I was, I felt myself begin to fight to stay awake. "Tell me more about Antiva, Zevran..."

He seemed to smirk at the relaxed laziness in my voice. "More of Antiva? If you wish. The art there, it is quite well done, and many antivans enjoy art and luxury very much. I believe I have mentioned this before, but what I miss the most are the fine, Antivan leather boots. Oh, they were the best boots."

His voice began to fade in my head as his kneading hands drifted me off into a deep, deep sleep.

**XxXxX**

"Verena! Are you ready?"

I groaned deeply at the noise, feeling myself slowly wake up from the incredibly hard sleep I had been allowed last night. It was a rare nightmare-free night, and the more aware I became the more well-rested I realized I was.

"Verena?"

"Hm?" I rubbed my eyes, and then instantly remembered I had fallen asleep with Zevran in the room last night. My thoughts turned to a sudden whirlwind as I quickly looked at where I was laying and checked my clothing. I was in the exact same clothes I had put on after returning from the tower last night and I slept so hard I must not have moved all night.

"I'm coming in!" A slightly panicked but muffled Alistair voice shouted from behind the door.

"No, it's all right! I'll be out in a minute!"

"Please hurry, everyone else is waiting." His footsteps faded from outside the door.

I quickly put on a fresh undertunic and tried my best to get into my armor quickly. I was so tired last night I didn't even unpack anything, so at least that was ready to go. I grabbed my supplies and about walked out the door when I remembered the bucket that held my filth. I grimaced, and went to grab it, only to find that it had already been gone. "Zevran?" I wondered aloud. I spun back around and rushed out the door. Downstairs, the others were eating breakfast. My slight nausea returned, but I decided to sit down next to Leliana.

"Would you like some food?" She asked politely.

"Oh, no thank you. I'll...eat on the road, later."

Across from me, Zevran gave me a glaring look. I simply frowned at him. He leaned over and handed me a piece of warmed biscuit. "You should at least try to eat this. It's soothing to unsettled stomachs in the morning."

I timidly accepted the biscuit, nibbling on it a bit. "Thanks."

"So we should really get a move on." Alistair said, standing up.

"Yeah, we should. Everyone ready?" As a response, the sound of scratching of the chairs against the floor filled the room, and they began to file out of the room. I waited my turn to go through the door, pulling Zevran off to the side as we left.

"Want me all to yourself, eh?" He gave me a cocky grin.

"I wanted to thank you. You took good care of me last night."

"It was nothing. You seemed to need it. But I wouldn't say anything to the other Warden, right? He's a little touchy about things? Understandably so, of course."

"No, it's fine. Let me worry about Alistair. Thank you, Zevran. Why are you caring, anyway?"

"Honestly? I kinda of fancy you at the moment. You are a very attractive young woman. Also, I realize that we are in constant danger. Having you in poor health is relevant to my safety as well."

"That's true. Still, it was nice of you to help."

He just nodded, and we didn't talk too much after that, at least not while we hiked. Orzimmar would be a difficult trek. We had to walk back across the top of the lake and then begin the mountain trail. It would take another couple of weeks to reach there.


	3. Part 3: Just Friends

**Part 3**

**Just Friends**

More darkspawn. They were becoming more common. I stuck my blade in one's face, causing it to shriek horrificaly, and sliced it down with my second weapon. I wiped my face with the back of my hand, smearing sweat and blood rather than wiping it off. "Augh! They're getting bolder!"

"I've noticed. We might want to be a little more careful as of now." Alistair wiped his blade clean of blood, sheathing it.

Wynne and Morrigan were tending to a wound Leliana had managed to give herself.

"You attract each other, yes?" Zevran asked, panting. He was still holding his weapons. "Darkspawn and Grey Warden?"

"Sort of." Alistair managed to say. "We can sense each other, but they should think we're one of them, so we _should _be able to pass by some unnoticed. It could be just coincidence we are running into each other so often."

"I'm going to go with coincidence and move on. Leliana, are you all right?" I called after her.

"I'm fine. Just a bad knock on the head...it's being taken care of." She smiled weakly from the sitting position on the ground.

I looked down at her. "Ladies?"

Wynne nodded to me. "She should be fine, but I would suggest some extra rest while we stop for the night. Maybe have someone help her with her tent and things for a short while?"

"Not a bad idea, honestly." Morrigan chimed. "Mind you, I care little, but if it is in the Warden's best interest to keep everyone in tippy toppy shape, then yes, a little extra rest would be best."

"Fine. Alistair, would you mind helping Leliana out for a night or two?" I asked him.

"No, I don't really mind."

"Perfect. Let's keep moving, we haven't made very good time this week." I helped Leliana up, and she gave me a grateful smile. I turned to Morrigan. "I'd like to talk to you about something I found in the Tower. I kind of forgot about it before, so sorry for the delay."

"Oh? Something for me?" She asked.

"Let's talk as we walk. Wynne, do you know the way?"

"Yes I do." She replied politely.

"Take point for awhile, please. Anyway, Morrigan, I found this at the circle..." I handed her a black Grimoire. "...And thought it might interest you."

"This is Flemeths grimoire!" She exclaimed.

"It is? Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I am sure. This is great! I cannot wait to study this."

"Oh, well I'm just happy now that I picked it up. You've been a great help to us, and I thought you would like it."

"Well I appreciate it. Truly. You know, you've spent quite a bit of time with that other elf lately."

"Oh, ah...have I, I barely noticed. Ehehe." Was it honestly so noticeable? I've come to realize more and more my growing crush on Zevran.

"Well it's obvious you fancy him, why don't you spend the night with him once." She lowered her tone to a whisper.

I flushed. "I couldn't. And we don't know each other that well." Though I'd be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind already.

"Oh how traditional. All right, have it your way. I will be studying this in all the spare time I can get." She delighted over the tome.

"I really am glad you like it." I was also glad for the change of subject. "Tell me, is there anything else you like? I mean I pick up little trinkets and odds all the time, so..."

"Oh please." She paused. "Well, actually...I do tend to like shiny jewelry. I'm not sure why but simple gold and silver adornments are just so...pretty? It sounds so stupid to myself."

Leliana, who was standing right in front of us, began to giggle. "It's perfectly all right to like something a little fancier once in awhile. In Orlais, fashion is almost a necessity. I remember this one woman I knew, who wore her hair in such a fashion that she had styled it around a birdcage with live birds in it."

"That's disgusting." Morrigan said.

"It was! But it was such a fashion statement, and everyone complimented it. I thought it was a bit too far myself."

I laughed. "Live birds as a hairstyle? Sounds ridiculous."

"That too." Leliana went on. "But fashion in Orlais is taken rather seriously. And they have the most beautiful shoes."

"What's so nice about shoes?" Morrigan asked.

"It's nice just to feel pretty once in awhile, isn't it? Your Fereldan boots are so clunky and ugly...I understand you need fur-lined shoes to keep the cold out but..don't you ever just want pretty feet?"

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "I guess your fascination for pretty shoes is related to my odd likes for gold and silver jewelry?" 

"That was my point, yes." Leliana said, smiling. "What about you, Verena? Is there any fancy adornment you like?"

"Actually, I have an odd reaction to many metals, and jewelry has never really been a major deal to the Dalish. But I've always loved earrings. I'm not sure why."

"Ah earrings. They are many fine jewelers in Orlais that have the most interesting earrings..."

Alistair looked back at three rather talkative females, and sighed. "These girls behind us are talking about hairstyles and shoes and...jewelry. And we're still covered in blood!"

Zevran laughed. "Being covered in blood makes one wish for a finer time in their life. One not so messy. Probably why they are talking about such things."

Sten grunted. "I do not understand. They talk like women, but fight like warriors. And yet they should not even be holding a blade. This country of yours is beyond frustrating in it's confusing ways."

"Ahhhh Sten...what's the Qunari lifestyle like?" Alistair asked.

"Simple. Everyone has their place."

"Well everyone has their place here, too."

"No, you all sit in your place then complain about wanting to be in another. It doesn't make any sense to me."

Zevran shook his head. "He is too far set in his ways, my friend. You may as well be talking to a brick wall. I know that's how I feel whenever we talk."

"Well said."

Wynne looked over her shoulder, somewhat annoyed. "Well at least you are all talking to each other. I was beginning to feel that everyone didn't like one another for some reason."

"Well I am not trustworthy." Zevran explained. "You see, I took a contract to kill our Grey Warden friend, and she had surprisingly spared my life."

"When you clearly deserved to die." Sten interjected.

"Yes, yes, and all of that...and you have seen the Quanri attitude our friend here has."

Wynne nodded. "I see."

"Are you talking about us up there?" I called, looked to the head of the group.

"No, not us, we only talk about our frilly dresses and petticoats." Alistair responded. Zevran laughed at the joke.

"Is he making fun of us? He's making fun of us?" Morrigan scolded.

"Oh, don't worry about him, you know he's harmless." I said. "Well, I just wanted to say I think we should be stopping for the night soon."

"Not a bad idea." Wynne called from the head of the group. Next to her, the Mabari dog barked happily.

"Next decent spot we come across, then, Wynne." I called.

We walked for quite a ways yet before we finally settled on a camping spot. Alistair and I helped Leliana set up so she could go right to sleep. I bade her a good night, and went to work on my own campsite.

I began to unpack my things, and Zevran walked over. "May I help you?"

"Oh. Sure, but any reason as to why?"

"Well, Alistair has his own camp to deal with and Sten will most likely think you should do it yourself, so here I am."

"Just because I helped Leliana with her site?"

"You need your rest too. And..." He leaned in close, close enough to whisper in my ear. "...tents are good for more than just resting, yes?"

I leaned away from him quickly. "I-I'm sorry, I don't think that anything like that is going to happen."

"Whaaaat?" He turned almost whiney. "But you've been practically throwing yourself at me. I'm hurt." He crossed his hands over his chest. The gesture told me he was mocking, but his face seemed genuinely sad.

"I like you Zevran, but I don't think I'm ready for anything like that." I was stumbling over my words, however, and realized I may have poorly phrased my sentence.

"Ready? You mean to tell me that you are-"

"Zevran, right now I am dealing with being a new Grey Warden, getting this army put together and there are simply other things on my mind. I talk to you because I like you and it helps calm me down."

"Oh, I understand. It was mostly a joke, anyway. Ha ha?" He tried to laugh a bit, but it was forced at best. I felt a twinge of guilt for turning him down.

"I'm sorry Zevran, I'm just not comfortable with this…particular situation, at the moment."

"No, it's fine, honestly. I've come to realize things are very different in Fereldan. So, what story would you like to hear tonight?" He smiled truthfully, making me feel more at ease again.

"Hm...I'm not sure. I talked to Leliana about Orlais all day. It sounded beautiful. Still, I'm not sure the stories she tells quite lives up to the way you talk about Antiva."

He beamed. "Ah, I do love that city. I was always at home there."

"Did you know either of your parents?" I asked him. The question popped into my head suddenly, and I realized as soon as I said it that it may not have been the best thing to ask.

He paused his work, and frowned. "My mother...Mmm. My mother was Dalish."

I smiled inside. I knew he was at least part Dalish. The look on his face made my smile falter rather quickly, however.

"She left her clan to marry a blacksmith in the city, however he died at an early age and left my mother with his debts. The result was that she turned to become a whore, and thus I was born and raised in a whorehouse. My mother died giving birth to me. My, eh, 'first victim'. And the rest you know. When I was a young boy I was bought by the crows and my training ensued from there."

I frowned as he finished the story. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. As I have told you before, I was always one of the lucky ones. And your parents?"

"Deceased as well, actually. My father was a renowned fighter from my clan and my mother...well, she was a very loving and caring person. Sometimes I miss her greatly."

"I'm sure you do. I kept a memento of my mothers, a pair of Dalish gloves. They were taken from me at some point though, I'm afraid."

"That's awfully saddening."

"Yes, I was depressed. But items are items. It is no big deal, honestly."

I couldn't help myself. He pretended to be so shallow, and he simply wasn't. He pretended to be unbothered by his scarred past, and he wasn't. Could he not tell? Or was he simply that cold to himself? I felt my heart swell as I remembered his nightmare from the fade…and my very first glimpse at the real Zevran. He was crouching over my tent, tying it down now. I walked over to his back, and draped my arms over him.

"Hello? This is a rather intimate sign of affection, isn't it?"

"You just...seemed like you really needed a hug." I don't think the sad tone of my voice went unnoticed.

He frowned, and gently pat my hand. "I appreciate the gesture. Thank you." He gently extracted himself from my grasp.

I released him, and yawned. Though truth be told, my hands itched to keep a hold of him.

"You should get some sleep." He patted my shoulder, giving me a confident nod and a smile.

"Yeah...thanks."


	4. Part 4: Getting Together

**Part 4 **

**Getting Together**

**It seems that we are doomed to come across a new problem with each faction.** The Dwarven city of Orzammar was facing civil war over the issues with it's new king. We spent nearly a week on expeditions down in the deep roads for Prince Bhelen. I do not claim to know these dwarves well, but the Prince seemed to have a legitimate reason for taking the throne and he readily agreed that the dwarves should uphold their treaty truce of aiding against the darkspawn. We found the living Paragon Branka, who had gone mad with her search for the Anvil of the Void. Her former husband Oghren had gone with us, and remained with us even after the long, darwn-out expedition. We ended up finding another Paragon of an older time who was turned into a golem himself. We agreed it was best to destroy the Anvil, as it would do nothing but entrap souls. Zevran has been particularly difficult on this journey...it seems he does not agree with the dwarves at all, which honestly doesn't surprise me...

I looked up from my diary, eyeing the other elf from across the camp. I poked at the ground, feeling a bit depressed. He was upset at me, I knew.

Alistair sat down next to me. "Hey. You all right?"

"Oh, I'm fine. A little tired. Glad that entire trek is over...it was long."

"We have to go see the Dalish next. Does that make you feel any better?" He seemed eager to cheer me up.

"If it's anything like what our previous stops have been like, I fear for the safety of the Dalish clan we are to go meet."

"That's a good point..." His face faltered.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, though."

"I could tell you some bad jokes."

I laughed. "No, it's fine. Get some rest. I'm going soon, too."

"All right, suit yourself. Night." He stood to turn and wave, his small holding a touch of disappointment.

"Good night. And thank you for trying." I added. He just waved again. I sighed deeply. Oghren, the dwarf that I've spent the last week with, approached me.

"Yeh seem a little down in teh dumps."

"Zevran's upset at me."

"That elf yeh fancy?" He asked.

I flushed. "He's a friend, and I have simply taken a liking to him." I defended. Even Wynne had pulled me aside to 'discuss' my relationship with the assassin, and it was starting to bug me. "I'm just upset because he won't talk to me."

"Because of what yeh said to him at teh Anvil?"

"Sort of...I also may have kind of insulted him before that...in town..."

"Careless words, huh?"

"Both Bhelen and Harrowmont wanted our support, and neither would greet us personally. Zevran was insulted by this, and I understand. I said something along the lines of 'well, if people were out in the streets looking to knock you out all the time'...and I clean forgot that well, they are."

"Oh? He's got some group against 'im?"

"He's an Antivan Crow, originally. Got the highest bid on the contract to knock _me _off. He survived our encounter, and I let him live. But the Crows...they do not believe in survivors."

The dwarf guffawed at the situation. "Why in bleedin' hell did yeh let 'im live in teh first place?"

I frowned. "He offered me his service in exchange for his life...I talk to him about it now, and he says he feels like a bluebird in a giant meadow all to itself compared to the freedoms he had while in the Crows."

"That bad, huh?"

"I'm not at liberty to go into the details of his life. He may have been raised as an assassin, but he is...he's not a bad person." I looked down. Did he really mean so much to me that I felt this way?

"So that's how it is, then. Well, I say if yeh want to get on his good side again, just apologize."

"I don't think he wants to talk to me right now." I replied, dismayed. I wasn't even sure what held me back at that point. Fear for saying the wrong thing? Again?

"Suit yourself. It, ah, may help though."

I looked at the dwarf who had recently accompanied me. He had been drinking himself into a hole all night, and she knew it was because Branka had died. Maybe it wasn't so much the death part as it was the entire going crazy part. He had been rambling on and on about how she used to be before the Anvil expedition. I frowned, and stood in front of the fire, looking around for Zevran. He was heading back to his own tent. I ran after him. "Um...wait! Zevran..."

He stopped, and looked over his shoulder at me. "Yes? What do you want? I'm not really in the mood for stories tonight if it's fine with you." He said it so shortly that I flinched.

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have been so inconsiderate before." Just tell the truth.

"I suppose I should have simply kept my mouth shut and let you deal with the dwarves yourself?"

His words held a sting to them. "I...Zevran. Your opinions are important to me. Everyone's is, honestly. But Orzammar...I was actually really nervous going in there. And talking to the dwarves wasn't easy, I felt like I was going to offend them no matter what I said. And you _were _right, if someone wants our help they should be willing to come greet us in person, but I need these people to trust me. And the Anvil...I didn't mean what I said there either. The situation was…delicate."

"The situation is almost always delicate, it seems." He turned around to face me, and I tried to read his face. Was he sad? It always seems that his attitude contradicted what he was feeling.

"I'm sorry if I was mean to you before." I said, looking down and grasping my arms.

"You weren't 'mean'." He said, sighing.

"I wasn't?"

"No, I just felt...a little forgotten. Which I must admit was very odd and off-putting after being fawned over the past few weeks." He smirked at the last few words.

I flushed at them. "I think I understand. But still…I shouldn't have said what I did. I really am sorry."

"Please, it is not entirely your fault. It doesn't help that I've been a little...stretched thin, as it were. After all, I know what the Crows are capable of. I am not sure if I will wake to see the next day. Ever. But you do not know. You are simply trying to do your job as a Grey Warden, and make everyone happy, yes?"

"Trying to." I replied automatically. This glimpse of the vulnerable side of Zevran had surprised me.

"Well you can only do you best and your best will not always make everyone happy, agreed?"

I frowned. "Y-yeah, that is true..."

"So if I am the one who has to deal with a bit of verbal backlash once in awhile for things to balance out for you, I will be glad to do so."

"You've grown to our cause, haven't you?"

"Working for something noble is a nice change of pace for me. I do think I like it, yes." He gave me an honest smile, and I was reminded how he told me earlier that following me made him rather happy. This man had entrusted his life to me, and now…

"...You're really afraid that you will go to sleep one of these nights and never wake up?"

He seemed to hold his breath for a moment. "Yes. Yes I do fear that."

"Then you will need someone to help you, obviously. I can't have people losing sleep." My face flushed. "I will simply have to stay outside your tent all night."

"What? You can't do that!" The shock in his voice was evident as he stared at me blankly.

I sat myself down in front of his tent, crossing my legs and folding my arms against my chest. "You have entrusted me with your life and and I now swear myself to protect it. Also, if you are not getting restful enough sleep with these worries, you will not be in the best of health, and therefore it is my duty, as you have done for me, to help you stay in the best possible condition."

"Verena this is ridiculous, really. You will only accomplish stressing both of us out." He grabbed me and tried to stand me up. "Now really, please go to your own tent and get some rest."

I was about to agree with him, when a thought crossed my mind. After talking to Wynne and Alistair a great deal, I have realized that I probably have deeper feelings for Zevran that I cared to admit. I was silent for a moment more, thinking of my position as a Grey Warden and exactly what that meant. I sighed. "Well if I can't stay here...then why don't I stay _in _the tent. You know. With you."

He stopped pushing on me, pausing, as if he was processing what I just said. "Come again?"

"Y-you heard me. That way Barkley would sleep outside of your tent instead of mine...and we would have two strong people to combat immediate threats...instead of just one..."

He gave me a cocky grin. "Are you sure you wish to travel down this path? Last we spoke of this, you simply stated that you 'were not ready'. I had assumed this would be awhile yet."

I thought about it for a moment again, then nodded. "I'm sure this is what I would want to do."

"If you're sure...then follow me, lovely." His voice dropped to low and sleek, a seductive tone.

I swallowed hard, feeling my face grow hotter as I realized very well what I may have just done. I followed into his tent after him.

"Is there anything special I should know about you? I am an experienced lover and can do whatever you may wish of me." He had begun to undress nonchalantly, already too quickly exposing himself to me.

I blushed. "I'm not really sure..." I muttered, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward at the idea of undressing in front of him.

"A surprise then...oh? You are the shy type?" He gestured toward my armor, which all I had managed to take off of was the boots and gloves.

"S-sorry...I'm not really sure how this works."

"You're not?" He asked. "As in...you are an innocent?" He looked genuinely surprised.

I nodded, though smally. "I was never bonded with an elf with my clan...I had always thought it would be a certain someone, but..." My voice trailed off.

Zevran took hold of my shoulders. "You are an innocent and yet you offer yourself to me. Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"

I looked up at him and his stern eyes. He took this very seriously, but I knew my answer. "Yes. It's most definitely what I want." Why, exactly, I wasn't sure myself. It was more than his good looks and his charm he had on me. Something I couldn't put my finger on about him exactly. But I've always trusted my instincts, and right now, I knew that this would make me happy, even if it turned out to be a bad decision later.

He searched my face for a moment or two, looking for doubt. All he found was embarrassment. "All right then. I will help you prepare. And if you change your mind at all, you must tell me."

"Huh?" He moved behind me and helped me get out of the armor, leaving only a sticky tunic and travelling pants behind. "Why so considerate of it? Isn't that a contradiction to what you normally do?"

"Casual enjoyment is better done by those with experience. I'm assuming you are allowing your little crush on me to expand and nothing more. I do have morals, and I do not wish for you to throw something away that would most likely be given to a better someone."

I felt my hands tremble slightly. "Zevran let me tell you something."

He stopped, and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "I'm listening. Intently."

"I am a Grey Warden. Not many people even see Grey Wardens as good spouses. They have terrible nightmares, they have very little chance of procuring a family, and we have...shortened lifespans. The taint in my body will only allow me to live thirty-some years before it kills me. The way I see it...I'd rather this be something I do with someone I like. And right now, I like you. Quite a bit..." I felt the flush on my face deepen, as I was still unsure of what was going to happen if I did this. Was it even right? "Actually, I think I really like you…and I'm not sure I would find someone quite like you again."

"I am glad to hear I've had such an impact on my savior." He smirked, grazing his fingertips on my arm, before his gaze turned thoughtful. "Only thirty years? Well...we could still be easily killed before that even..."

"It was quite an extension for me already."

"Ah yes. The taint had already been inflicted upon you before that. I had nearly forgotten. Well, my darling little Warden, allow me to make things feel better for you." He leaned in close to me, and kissed me.

I was surprised at the suddeness of it, and the warmth of his lips touching mine creating a pleasant tingling sensation. Something else was warming me to my core, and it made me shiver, and not from the cold.

"I want you to try to relax yourself." Zevran said soothingly, scooping me into his arms and lying me down in the bedroll. He sat and arranged the small area with extra blankets. "We will want plenty of room." After he was satisfied with the arrangements, he lay down next to me and turned my head into his, kissing me more.

I had failed to notice that all that remained on his body were his breeches and undergarments until that moment. I timidly allowed my hand to explore the toned muscles of his chest and shoulders. Why was I so attracted to this man? Was it because he was a Dalish? Was it his tortured past and I felt sorry for him? Or was it his smoldering good looks? His hands began to explore my body, lifting the hem of my undershirt to explore the smooth skin underneath. I bit my tongue when the rough pads of his fingers grazed the side of my breast.

"You all right?" He asked, whispering into my ear.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I tried to let my nervousness go, to relax a little more.

He grinned, and put his mouth to my breast, licking eagerly.

I bit back a squeal, and felt my face burn with embarrassment. His hands seemed to be everywhere, touching my back and thighs, rubbing with exciting vigor. His mouth switched between breasts as he pushed me further onto my back, one of his hands always on the opposite breast.

I began to gasp for breath as his touch intensified, searing fire across my skin as he finally pulled my shirt clean over my head, leaving my upper body completely exposed. "But you are a lovely one, aren't you? Little Warden." He gave a sultry laugh, his bright yellow eyes looking down on me.

I honestly thought my cheeks would burn away from the embarrassment, but this proved only to make the other elf's smile broaden.

"Ah, but you can't hide from me, darling." He returned to lavishing my skin with his tongue and the rough pads of his hands. I tried my best to suppress the moans and squeals that begged to be released from my throat, and it was a losing battle.

I stopped breathing when he undid the buckle of my belt, and tugged down at the fabric of my leggings. I felt my heart beat fast in my chest, and strangled a gasp when his hands massaged the soft skin of my thighs and arse. The overwhelming shame I felt was being melted away by the motion, as I felt a rising heat in the very core of my being. My right nipple found its way back into Zevran's hot mouth, and he nipped the tender skin lovingly. Between the groping and biting, I began to question why I hadn't asked to do this soon. Being a Grey Warden with this much on my shoulders has caused so much stress for me. A few months ago I would have sworn that my innocence would have gone to the person that I would spend the rest of my life with. Now, when the rest of that life seems so short, _this _is what I want to do with it. Give it to a man who has no promise of a future, all for the sake of a little crush, and a little more freedom.

I forced my eyes to open, to look down on him as he ravaged my breasts with his mouth. He paused to look up into my heated face, and smirk. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

I looked a mess, my hair dishelved and a heavy pant laying on every breath. "Yes…"

"Good…though this is just the beginning, I hope you know." His fingers grazed the mound underneath the thin underwear, and I fought to not shy away from his touch.

"Zevran." I said meekly, my arm now shielding my closed eyes.

"Yes?" He asked curiously, his actions growing bold as he pushed the thin fabric aside.

"Thank you." I managed to say shakily. He didn't respond, but only paused for a short moment before rubbing his fingers against me, making me suck in my breath as he stroked my wetness.

He moved, his knees slowly parting mine as his head moved up to kiss me more. His hand did not move from its sacred spot and a single finger slowly and carefully entered the virgin territory.

My breath hitched, and I gasped through the deep kiss. The fire that had been growing deep in my belly suddenly expanded furiously, and I gave a low groan against the pleasurable friction at my core. He moved carefully at first, prodding back and forth with a steady hand. I could no longer hold the kiss. My head leaned back and I began to pant heavily. The friction was causing a great swelling of pressure, and I grew fearful of the strange feeling, gripping my male partner's arm like a vice. "Zev-!"

"Shh. Not yet.." He slowly withdrew, causing me to whine. I regretted that, but I couldn't help it. His fingers played at the entrance of my core more, and I was too dazed to question it. This time he slowly entered two of his fingers, expanding the path to my core. I grasped him, holding him tightly to me. The extra thickness made me feel somehow full, and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to like it or not. His hand stroked back and forth, rebuilding the pressure. This time, it happened much faster, and as quickly as he was beginning to grind against me, he removed himself and shifted, practically ripping off whatever clothes remained on us.

Surprised, I stared up at him, and realized his face was strained and flushed. "You respond beautifully." He breathed, leaning down and spreading my legs wider with his own.

I felt the very thick and smooth tip of his cock at my entrance, and frowned. A tiny tug in my mind was telling me that this was my last chance to stop, but my body was completely in sync with my feelings to continue.

I could feel how wet I was, and embarrassment threatened to creep back on my face, but all I could remember was the burning desire to finish whatever it was this man had started in my body.

He slid, slowly, inching in before backing up and inching in further. He was exciting me. Making the discomfort nonexistent. I moaned, pushing myself against him and silently begging him to go further faster.

And then it happened all at once. He was deep within me, filling me all at once. A burning sensation brought tears to my eyes, and he held completely still as I tried to absorb the shock from the impact. My mouth wouldn't even work properly, as I felt as if I couldn't make a noise.

"_Merde._" He swore in his thick accent. "I am sorry, you are so slender. I tried my best." He seemed regretful, and kissed me softly on he cheek.

In response, I grabbed him and forced my tongue into his mouth. His eyes widened in pleasurable surprise, and he returned the kiss, moving his hips experimentally as I grew used to the thickness that had made its way into the sacred part of my body.

The feeling was incredible. The pressure from before returned, and with vengeance. Within minutes I was reduced to a steaming pile of whines and moans. I gripped him tightly once more, wanting to scream relentlessly, but doing my best to hold my tongue when I could.

"It's all right. Don't fight." He bit out. Was he in pain?

I loosened my grip on him for a split second, as the building friction finally brought me to an unbearable peak. His mouth completely covered mine to muffle to scream, and I could only claw at him and shudder as the white-hot feeling snaked throughout my body. I heard him gasp quietly once or twice, and then all I could manage to do was lay there, panting from the experience. He felt him shift again, and move next to me, hugging me around the waist.

"Mmhmm. I don't think I've had quite that good an experience in awhile." There was a certain level of amusement in his voice.

"Huh?" I was still dazed, but his voice reached my sharp ears clearly enough. "I thought…isn't more experienced-"

"I had much fun." He stated, nipping at my neck. "Your reactions to me…some of the best I have ever known."

I flushed, and wrapped me arms around my chest. My body was quickly cooling down, and I let out a shiver from the cold.

Zevran frowned, and sat up from the bedroll, turning and reaching for something. "Could you lay on your back for me?" He asked.

"What for?" I countered, feeling red on my face once again.

He didn't respond, but instead, gently pried my knees apart with his hands. "You may want cleaned up a bit, yes?" He gestured to a washing cloth in his hand.

I didn't say anything, but I looked away and let the flush take over my body as he wiped away whatever blood and bodily fluids had overtaken my privates.

He moved away happily. "All clean." He tossed the cloth elsewhere, and wrapped a blanket around me, snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me into the curve of his body. "We should get some rest."

"Um…don't you wear nightwear, in this cold?" I asked.

"We will be warm enough to each other." He stated simply, and kissed the back of my head. "Sleep well, little Warden."

I flushed deeply, again. Lying there, naked under the covers with him, I had realized that I had made a selfish move and was all the happier for it. Neither of us were perfect, and I wasn't sure what the future held for such a relationship. But I knew one thing was for certain as I was snuggled under the blankets naked with him.

I had never felt so happy.


End file.
